


“Spending time together sounds nice.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Being Nero’s daughter and Gemma treating you like her own. Y/n is 21 and starts to fall in love with happy slowly and then all at once. Y/n goes to Gemma for advice and then fluffff”





	“Spending time together sounds nice.”

“Good morning babygirl.”

You smiled softly as you felt Gemma press a kiss to the top of your head, her arm wrapping around your neck. 

“Morning Gem.” 

She released you and took a seat beside you, looking at the clock on the stove of Nero’s kitchen. 

“You’re here early.”

With a nod, you shrugged, taking a sip of your coffee.

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep well last night.”

The matriarch arched an eye brown and pulled a laugh form you. 

“You? Not being able to sleep?”

“Shocking, I know.”

You stood and made your way to the counter, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring her a cup of the fresh brew. Spooning her two spoons of sugar into it and stirring, you turned toward her and set the mug down in front of her, her eyes trained on you as you sat back down. She took a few deep sips of the coffee, waiting for you to explain. When you didn’t, she gave in. 

“What’s going on? It ain’t like you not to be able to sleep. Talk to me.” 

You hesitated for a good moment, not wanting to bring her into it. You felt silly. You’d gotten close to her over the last couple of months, the Sons as well. The partnership they had going with your dad had brought everyone pretty close and you’d gotten to know them all pretty well. Gemma was like a mother to you though. She’d taken you under her wing, being the mother figure you’d always wanted and she’d fulfilled the role well. You knew that you could count on her and go to her for anything. Telling her that you thought you were falling in love with the enforcer and assassin of her club wasn’t exactly something you were sure she would be able to help you with. So you shook your head, brushing it and her off. 

“It’s nothing Gemma, honestly. Probably had too much sugar before bed or something. I’m good.”

She stayed looking at you, her head nodding but her eyes revealing that she didn’t believe you at all. She played into you regardless and downed the rest of her coffee before standing. 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. Where’s your dad?”

You swallowed the rest of the sip you had taken and nodded your head back towards the bedroom. 

“Taking a shower.” 

You made a gagging noise as she wiggled her brows and smirked, making her way over to the room.

You tried not to make it obvious as you watched Happy jump around the ring, Tig opposite of him as they eyed each other. You wrote it off as just you enjoying the fight but you knew you were just lying to yourself. You just wanted to be able to look at him without anyone catching on or teasing you. You couldn’t care less about his punches though. Your eyes were glued to his lithe frame, or better yet, the tattoos that were inked into his skin. The one going along his chest and collar was the main on that caught your attention though. 

I LIVE I DIE I KILL FOR MY FAMILY

It was true. He was amongst the most loyal. Always there when he was needed, always taking care of those around him. He would give his life to protect his family, he had shown so plenty of times. You’d seen how compassionate he could be for those he loved and cared about and as you sat there thinking about it, you realized that you were completely in love with him. It was just a crush, a fleeting thought. It was real, true, burning love that you had for him. Your feelings had come clear when he had been the one to stay as your security when you worked those late nights at Diosa doing paperwork. He was funny and charming with a good sense of humor and never once had you doubted his ability to keep you safe. Not when he watched over you as you worked, nor when he walked you to your car, followed you to your home and walked you inside. As unexpected as it was, reading his tattoo wiped away the fog and doubt that you had about your love for him and you stood up from your chair quickly, heading inside of the clubhouse to find Gemma. 

You found her on the couch, sitting beside Jax, both of them engaged in light conversation. You walked up slowly, both of them noticing you and smiling. Jax was the first to speak, his smirk and teasing there as usual. 

“What’s up, sis?”

You rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless, already used to and having warmed up to his step-sibling jokes. 

“Just came to see mom.” 

Gemma rolled her eyes as you both laughed and Jax nodded, standing up and giving the two of you your privacy. You took a seat down where Jax had just been and huffed as Gemma looked at you. You could beat around the bush, play around with your words and use hypotheticals, but you knew Gemma was too smart for that. So with a deep breath, you leaned in a little closer to her and came clean. 

“I love Happy, Gemma. Like for real. I’ve been trying to ignore it or convince myself that I’m just overthinking it or whatever but I’m not. I love him and I don’t even know what to do with that. He isn’t gonna want to be with me. I’m half his age. He’s got a lot of shit on his plate with the club and I’m busy with Diosa and all that. Neither of us will have much time for the other and that’s if he even likes me. He probably just looks after me because he thinks I’m a kid. I don’t know what to do.”

You took in a deep breath, barely having taken on throughout your whole monologue. It had been weighing on your mind for the last couple of weeks but now with this revelation that had reaffirmed that you did fully love him, it all came spilling out. Gemma hushed you, placing her hands on your cheeks and holding your face in her hands, making you look at her. 

“First, relax. No sense in getting all worked up over something that hasn’t even happened yet. Now, do you think it was a coincidence that he was the one to always get put as your security? It wasn’t. He asked. He wanted to be with you. Juice offered twice and Happy shot him down. Now Happy doesn’t jump at the opportunity to have to look after just anyone. He chose to. So what does that tell you?”

You stayed staring at her for a moment as her words sunk in. Outside you could hear the crowds cheers growing a little louder and Gemma nodded her head over towards the exit. 

“He doesn’t think you’re just some kid. Trust me. Now get out there and take care of him after his fight. Patch him up, drink with him, blow him, who cares. But don’t sit around sulking and losing sleep over the unknown. Test the waters.” 

You nodded, knowing that she was right. You would never know if you didn’t try. The crowd outside erupted into a roar and you stood from the couch, walking back outside towards the ring where Bobby was raising Happy’s hand before they both helped get Tig off the floor. You walked back over to where your seat was, at the corner entrance and locked eyes with Happy as he started to walk out of the ring. You grabbed the folded washcloth that sat atop the table and you saw the ghost of a smile on his lips as he walked over towards you, looking down with an unreadable expression. Settling your hands on the tops of his shoulders, you pushed him gently to sit down as you dabbed the cut above his brow, his eyes trained on you all the while. It didn’t take long for his hand to test the water, coming up to rest against the back of your thigh. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” 

The compliment caught you off guard and you tripped over your words for a moment, trying to hide the smile that forced its way to your lips. 

“Thank you.” 

Silence fell over the two of you as you finished cleaning him up. letting your hands drop down to your sides as he stood up. The eye contact was a bit awkward to say the least both of you staring at each other. You both went to open your mouths at the same time, Happy a little quicker than you and speaking first. 

“Go on a ride with me. Not far or anything. Just around town real quick. I just wanna…spend time with you.” 

You stared at him blankly for a second before you smiled again softly. Happy couldn’t help but swallow at the way your eyes twinkled, your head nodding quickly. 

“Spending time together sounds nice.”

Happy smiled fully this time and suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips to yours before taking your hand and grabbing his shirt off the table. The both of you began to walk to your bike and the sight of Gemma caught your eye. As you looked, you found her there with Nero, both of them smiling as Gemma sent a wink your way. You’d be sure to thank her in the morning.


End file.
